Thicker Than Blood
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Two were born. Brothers in fact. One was declared the savior; the other was not as he was pushed away. Thought to have been dead because they lost him in what seemed like forever. Two separated, never to be reunited until fate decided it was time to be so. Harry is Sasuke Uchiha while his elder brother by five minutes lived with the Dursley's. If pairing: SasuHina & NaruSaku IDKY.
1. Chapter 1

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover!**

**Summary: Two were born. One was declared the savior; the other was not and left to be forgotten. Lives are changed and not even the cross-road –world distance could see the end. **

**I have no clue what the heck am I doing, guys! Seriously, I don't. I shouldn't be putting this up, I shouldn't be having this insane idea, and most definitely shouldn't be putting of my school work which by some miracle is getting done! ****_Seriously_****, I already have 15 stories up and ten to really focus on, but ****_no_**** this just had to hit me.**

**I say this now so I don't have to repeat this as if I'm a mocking bird. I own absolutely nothing, but my imagination and any original characters; events from Harry Potter or Naruto ****_are not mine. _**

**_*I am not giving anything away so, please read. Also, Voldemort attacking the Potters' happens three months after they were born not a year, but the way they survive is still the same. _**

* * *

Three months ago two babies were born. Yes, that's right. Three months ago before this Halloween night; James and lily Potter gave birth to two healthy baby boys.

They both had black hair; both were going to be great someday. However, both of them were different, both of them were going to have different paths.

And, tonight of all nights, on this Halloween night were the wizards and witches played was going to make it happen because he, he launched ready to get rid of the prophecy that foretold of his demise.

"No, Lily! Go, go to the boys! I'll hold him off!" Lily rushed to where the nursery lay and left her husband to go to her boys however, the snake-like man was quick in killing off her husband and was slowly walking up the stairs with a malicious smile.

It was too late none of her cries of mercy, or her begging to spare them was enough, but her last sacrifice saved the two however, it vanquished the Dark Lord temporarily until he would rise again.

Both boys looked around unsure of what was happening as fires raged, but a sound a sound of another who was crying got the attention of one while the other remain neutral to the man who was holding his mother.

"Ah! A-ah!" the first born tried to reach out, but the man did not notice him and was soon gone.

* * *

At midnight a giant man by the name of Hagrid riding a motorcycle carefully carried the two bundles of the boys towards his given destination. He dropped down as quietly as he could as he did not want to wake them up. "They fell asleep as we were riding. Try not to wake em'."

"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said quietly as possible. He was a great man and only wanted what was best for the wizarding and the two boys. However, Dumbledore stroked his beard; perhaps putting them together wasn't a good idea.

Squashing away any troubles (even the most crucial of information), Dumbledore picked up the quiet child- "I am sorry, my boy, but this is for the best. Good bye, young Harold Potter."

Before young Harry could wake he was placed on the doorstep of the orphanage.

"May, you and your brother be reunited once again, Harry Potter."

With a mournful heart the proud and powerful wizard Dumbledore disappeared back to the wizarding world and Hogwarts.

* * *

Being the former heads wife and the current heads mother had many perks. No one questioned where and when one would return. Her son, Fugaku was tending to the clans needs and wants while her daughter-in-law doted and train to an extend (Mikoto was no longer an active Jōnin) their young six year old, Itachi.

Thinking of the boy she shook her head with a fond smile. However, her smile dropped as she spotted a babe innocently lying against the nearest window of an orphanage. Someone dropped him there so someone would find him, Isis Uchiha gathered that much.

She was in England just to travel the world and see what lay beyond the hidden countries, but she wasn't expecting a babe –kneeing closer she found that he could easily pass for an Uchiha.

Being a former ninja she knew to take in everything, but there was nothing else. No letter, nothing. Well, it looked like the little one was coming with her.

* * *

Petunia Dursley woke up at five in the morning. Something felt off, she just knew it, but could not place it. Opening the door to find the eldest babe that belonged to her sister of all people _was_ not something she was expecting.

Grabbing the babe quickly after reading the letter she closed the doors to her home and screamed for her husband.

"What's the matter, Pet?" After hearing the news the big-man paled.

Mikoto knew that after Itachi was born she couldn't have any more children. She was sadden by that thought as she wanted another to dote on as her eldest was growing up to fast, but, perhaps that was her fate.

Her mother –in-law came busting in with a huge grin as if she was given the world to hold in her grasp. "Mikoto-dear, where is Fugakau? I need to talk to both of you."

"Mother, is that?" No longer could words come out her throat as the old female monarch of Uchiha clan nodded with a smile.

Fugaku walked in from working at the office and was quite surprise to see his mother with a babe in her hand. Last time he remembered she was traveling overseas to see the world.

Isis lips curled upwards as her black eyes showed with amusement. "After traveling for some time, I have deemed that I have traveled enough. See here," she gestured to the babe. "I found this little guy, but he has no home, name of identification, basically…" She trailed off to let the information to sink in.

Mikoto looked to her husband with a pleading hope and Fugaku gave in. "If no one takes him within the year he will be our son."

Mikoto frowned along with Isis who agreed with one condition. She would take him in until they would decide on what to do. However, nearly a year passed and no one took the babe in and Grandma Isis dotted him like she would have if he was her real grandson.

Unfortunately, one night in July she passed away and Fugaku who was hiding his happiness took him; performing and old-old forbidden jutsu that his mother passed down just before she died. That day was sad, but the night was of joy, that particular day was July 23rd.

"It was never official," Fugaku started as he finished up the ritual getting rid of most of the 'magic' dark or no. He looked at his son who was now _officially_ his by blood. The boy still had black hair, but with pointed strands sticking upwards, but his emerald eyes that they were beginning to love faded and were now black and the scar that adorned his once fair skin was gone. "But, now, son I re-welcome you. You are an Uchiha forever and forever you will carry that name. So, welcome my son, welcome Uchiha, Sasuke."

Mikoto smiled and hugged her husband with tears once more trailing down her cheeks. She too performed the ritual; happy to be his mother _officially_. "Yes, welcome, and happy birthday, Sasuke." She took Sasuke from Fugaku and they headed away from the neko shrine and back toward the Uchiha compound were their eldest was waiting.

"Itachi," Mikoto spoke holding Sasuke with love. Itachi who was seven looked on with joy. "It's your little brother's birthday."

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

And, Mikoto knew that Itachi was going to be a wonderful older brother.

* * *

Meanwhile in England way across the world, far from where they were, Harold Potter was not receiving the same treatment even though he would be turning one within eight days' time.

"It's asleep." Petunia whispered as if she didn't want to deal with _it _any more than she had to.

Vernon made sound that resembled once of disgust. "Threw that damn thing away. Too bad we can't do the same to the freak."

Petunia looked thoughtful. "Maybe not, but we can try. You know," she said, her nose twitching. "Try to get the freak to be _normal_." The word normal was said as if it was going to be daunting task.

"Fine, if you think so, Pet."

Eight days later and Petunia _actually_ was being nice to Harold. It was his birthday and he was only one. "You're just a baby, lucky you." She growled out, ignoring his curious emerald eyes. It wasn't the fact that it was his birthday or anything; it was the fact that she, Petunia Dursley didn't have the heart to be cruel to one so young. "But, just wait till you get older, boy."

That wasn't a threat that was a promise.

* * *

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: Two were born. One was declared the savior; the other was not and left to be forgotten. Lives are changed and not even the cross-road –world distance could see the end. **

***Unless otherwise Harry will be referred to as Sasuke; the Academy a composite for elementary school and high-school similar to Hogwarts, but with their obvious differences. That's all for now, if I have anything else to say I'll let you guys know next chapter. But, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Days' passed and they longed forgotten that Sasuke was ever adopted; after all he was always a member of the clan even before then. It was getting close to October and Mikoto was out with Sasuke. One would say she was showing off her little Sasuke, but what mother wouldn't show off their beautiful baby boy?

"Uwah!" Kushina gushed at the baby that was in Mikoto Uchiha's arms. "He's a cutie! What's his name?"

Mikoto smiled. "His name's Sasuke."

Kushina seemed surprised; "What!? After the Hokage." She patted her stomach; she couldn't wait for her little bundle to come. "He and Naruto will be good friends!"

Mikoto smiled again at Kushina's antics, but that thought would be nice. "Kushina!"

Kushina turned from Mikoto and little Sasuke and waved goodbye before joining her escort.

Mikoto couldn't believe it the Kyuubi was attacking the village! But, it was and she had to go alongside Fugaku. "Itachi," she turned to her eldest son. "Watch, Sasuke." Itachi nodded taking his little brother in his arms protectively.

That night on the chilling night of, October 10th the son of the fourth was born, but that was the last night any one of the village would forever see the fourth hokage and Uzumaki, Kushina.

However, they held a festival in their name ignorant save for a few, that Uzumaki, Naruto was a hero.

Unfortunately, six years passed.

* * *

Harold was six years old and now sported round spectacles and Dudley's old clothing from last year. He was scrawny and small. He sat way in the back farthest away from his relatives as the movie played on TV.

The Dursley's sat on the big sofa ignorant of him sitting far away as the movie began to start again.

_"You know kid, in times like this, my buddy Timon would say; you have to put your behind in your past." _That was Pumbaa, a warthog.

_"No, no, no. It's you have to put your past behind you. Listen bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"_

Young Harold agreed with Simba. Just look at him he always got in trouble for doing bad things.

_"Wrong! When the world turns your back on you, you turn your back on the world!" _

That's insane, but it sounded so true. Harold peeked out a little longer wondering what was going to happen next, but right when they were about to explain what Hakuna Mata was the movie went off and commercials decided to pop up.

"Hey!" Dudley hollered, standing up from the sofa as he spotted Harold looking at the TV screen. "Freak! Mom, dad!"

Vernon stood nostrils flaring as he stared down on the freak who dared to _watch_ their TV. He stomped over hastily and grabbed the boy by his back collar, holding him as if he was a rag doll. "Think you can just sit and watch our TV, don't you, boy?"

Harold didn't say a word.

They were near the cupboard, "Listen freak, don't go thinking that you can do as you please just because there aren't any chores for you to do." Vernon growled out; pushing the boy in the cupboard before closing it with a snap. "Stay in there boy, until we call for you."

After that incident the Dursley's were quick to make a few changes and one of them was one they didn't particularly like. "Listen boy," Petunia coughed as if she was trying to get rid of something. "We have been talking and have decided. After all, you are growing."

Harold tilted his head in confusion, green eyes curious.

"We are giving you Dudley's old room. No longer will you be staying in there." Vernon spoke up as if he tasted something nasty.

He didn't care that it was Dudley's old room, Harold didn't care all that mattered was that he was no longer going to be in the cupboard anymore!

* * *

Dumbledore heaved out a heavy, tired sigh; six years and the boy, Harry Potter was never found. He was saddened that he had to call off his search and declare, Harry Potter officially dead. Arabella who worked for him to the best of her abilities reported that no orphanages had the boy, not even the good will companies that worked with homeless children to get a better home. The Dursley's never stumbled upon the boy, but still had Harold who she babysat on occasion.

_"Professor," Arabella Figg began just as Harold left with the Dursley's not too long ago. She tried to watch him the best way she could, but since the boy was getting older she had to be boring. "It's been far too long. I don't think the boy is alive anymore. No one can find him and best we start to call off the search and tell, Harold nothing." It hurt for her to say those worlds, but going on a wild goose chase was not the answer. _

_"You are right. My dear, it was only an old man's wishful thinking. You may stop in the search and keep him just like he is." He stood up to leave, "I shall be going. Have a lovely evening, Arabella."_

He sat in his office with the daily prophet on his desk. In bold letter the heading read:

SAVIOR'S BROTHER DEAD! WE CAN STILL BE SAVED, HAROLD POTTER LIVES!

Harold was the savior, but Dumbledore needed to set a few rules if the Daily Prophet was going to make up some ridiculous, outrageous tale.

The next day, Harold tried although it was getting very hard to do with his caretaker going on about cats, tried to tell her of his new room he's gotten.

However, she ignored him and continued to talk about cats.

* * *

It was just another day at the Academy. The academy wasn't just a ninja school were the students learn ninjutsu, but a school were students learned academics such as math, language, science and the arts.

"Alright class," Iruka spoke. "For todays' assignment you'll be pairing in to groups." Many of the girls instantly started with their nonsense. "Quiet down, girls! I'll be choosing your partners." He went through a list of names till, "Uzumaki Naruto and… Naruto waited. "Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke and… Hyūga Hinata." Iruka was done setting up the groups. "Now, then you and your partner have two assignments to do before lunch."

Sasuke didn't mind working with the most quieted girl in the class. No, he didn't and he was also glad that after this year he and the class would be moving on to harder stuff, not to mention he would be turning seven.

They finished up their assignments and were released to go play for recess. Sasuke wondered and passed up his classmates, going farther into an area were most students wouldn't bother him. It's wasn't that he didn't like them; it's just that the girls could be a little _odd_.

He didn't get it not completely anyways.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke saw the girl jump as she spotted him. She was training and judging by the tree marks she did every day.

"Hinata-chan..." he greeted her then smiled lopsidedly. Wouldn't his brother like to hear that he trained with a friend today? "You were training, weren't you? Can I train with?"

Hinata fidgeted nervously, twiddling her fingers together. She swallowed before nodding, "I – I –Sure, Sasuke-kun."

When it was all said and done, Sasuke was grinning as he helped Hinata up. "Arigato, Hinata-Chan." Hinata blushed, that was a compliant something her father never gave ever since the incident.

"No arigato, Sasuke-kun," always formal, polite. She was never anything else.

After they parted class was back in session and the day ended with Taijutsu practice. Sasuke was against Naruto. Both of them were sporting bruises.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked and a he grinned widely with happiness swirling in his eyes, ignoring his bruised cheek. Everyone knew he adored his big brother, Itachi. He ran to his brother and fell in step beside him. "Had fun?"

Sasuke nodded viciously as they headed toward the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Unfortunately, as the days passed Harold became even more miserable having little to no birthday celebration, oversized clothes, no friends, an doing all of the chores around the house. Then there was school. School wasn't fun anymore they began to hold him back and rarely paid attention to him and when he did do well his relatives instantly was on him like a frog catching a fly.

"Think your smart? Well, don't get in your head boy," Vernon growled out as he lectured Harold on his test in which he made an A on.

No sir," Harold replied. He knew what he had to do.

"Good, now, run along. Your aunt wants you in the kitchen."

At least Ms. Figg was better.

Far away from England, across the world, Sasuke's days were spent gaining his fathers' recognition; he felt as though that was the only way to get out of his brothers' shadow.

It wasn't that he was ignoring his youngest, Sasuke it was that he had to prepare Itachi to be clan head among other things. But, now he was starting to not understand his eldest son.

"Do again Sasuke. This time breathe in from the stomach then exhale."

Sasuke nodded determined to perfect the Great Fireball technique.

"Sasuke, don't follow in your brothers' footsteps." Was that his dad's way of saying he was of the clan? "well," Fugaku spoke over his shoulder as his son was looking at him as if he gave him Christmas early. "Let's go home. You've done enough for today."

With a pleased childish glee Sasuke followed his father. Unaware that things were about to change and it wasn't going to be for the better either.

* * *

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: Two were born. One was declared the savior; the other was not and left to be forgotten. Lives are changed and not even the cross-road –world distance could see the end. **

*******The ending was originally an o-make, but because of how I want to change certain things, I decided to make it a part of this story; even though it was just an idea from another story of mine. Severus is not really a wizard in this, not per say, anyways. I can't explain it, you'll just have to find out as the story progresses. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another day.

Mikoto fixed up her youngest son's lunch. "Sasuke!"

Itachi and Fugaku were heading down the stairs just as Sasuke shouted back with enthusiasm. Mikoto smiled fondly, Sasuke was so energetic and lively.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke called pleasantly. "Mina, good morning."

Yes, he was such a kind and lively child.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," Mikoto smiled motherly and Fugaku grunted stating clearly he was listening. Itachi listened as well even though his little brother wasn't addressing him. "I-Can Hinata-Chan come over today?"

That came a shock to them at first seeing as Sasuke said that the girls were weird and the other students were to noisy. "Sasuke," Fugaku started. "She is the heiress of the Hyūga clan-

Sasuke shook his head rapidly food never once touched. "No! I-I –know she is, but- he clenched his fist.

"Why not, father," Itachi said calmly. "They are friends."

Mikoto nodded alongside her eldest, Itachi was right friends should hang out together.

"Fine," Fugaku sighed resigned, but then turned serious once more. "Your training will be double tomorrow."

Sasuke grinned and began to eat his breakfast before jumping out his seat and heading out the door.

Mikoto stood up as well, grabbed his lunch and took his hand; "Ready to go now?"

They were out the manor and waved to everyone as they headed out the Uchiha District. Her son really liked Hinata –Chan didn't he?

"She's a really good friend," he would reply with a beaming smile.

They finally reached the academy and Sasuke ran off. School was the usual and Sasuke waited near the cherry bush for his friend, Hinata. He smiled pleasantly. He wanted to tell her the news of his dad finally recognizing him ,but s his pleasant smile dropped on seeing her expression as she came up to him.

"What's the matter, Hinata-Chan?" He asked worried; hurriedly getting up going to her side.

She tried to smile, but it never reached her featureless white eyes; today she was quieter than the previous days and Sasuke felt that something wasn't right.

She shook her head and smiled again. Hinata sat down with her arms over her legs; she wasn't going to talk not yet.

* * *

Harold was once again going to school. He was in elementary now, but that didn't matter. But, the thing is this year _it_ did matter for this year things were going to happen.

"Today," the principal spoke to class 3. "You will have a new teacher. Behave, now come in Ms. Doe." The principal walked out of the classroom and the new teacher Ms. Crane Doe began her English lesson.

Harold liked Ms. Doe she was kind, gentle and didn't treat him like a nobody. "No," Ms. Doe said smiling kindly. "Not like that. You have to solve it going in the order of the operations." Harold listened intently. She was the only one who helped him with his school work.

"Add four then subtract five. Do the next one."

Harold was learning and his grades were improving from the D's to C's and lets just say the Dursley's didn't like that.

"Afraid that's that against school regulations, Mr. Dursley." Ms. Doe said hazel eyes stern. "I cannot and will not fail your nephew just because you wish it."

"Now," she went back to working with Harold ignoring the Dursley's. "Why don't you read the paragraph slowly this time?"

Unfortunately, Ms. Doe didn't last and a few weeks later feeling hurt and angry, Harold accidently turned his science teachers wig blue. It was funny of course, but for Harold nothing lasts long.

"Didn't I tell you boy," Vernon growled as he held the freak by the collar over his shoulder. "Not to do any funny stuff. But, no you and that freakiness of yours just had to do something to get attention!"

They were marching up to the house and Harold knew where he was going, but he didn't regret it.

* * *

Sasuke knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what nor could he fix it. Something was wrong with his big brother. "Iruka sensei?" Iruka smiled at Sasuke wondering just what the boy needed help with. "What's suicide?" That was something he _wasn't_ expecting to be asked.

He coughed. "Mm...Sasuke. Where is this coming from?"

Sasuke shrugged and tried to be nonchalant about it. "Nii-san was accused, but Shisui-nii's letter said that Nii-san wasn't the one to blame."

Oh. _Oh_, damn. "Uh, Sasuke-kun. Ask another time, right now I don't think you would understand."

Sasuke frowned. "Ok, if you say so." Iruka watched him go as he reached Hinata Hyūga. How long have they been friends? Maa, Iruka shook his head that didn't matter.

"He was my favorite cousin," Sasuke said morosely as they reached their little hangout spot. "He would play with me when, Nii-san couldn't find time."

Hinata listened.

"Hinata-Chan, can you tell me about your mom again?"

"E-Eh, eto, sure." Hinata said stuttering slightly. Sasuke didn't mind her stuttering; it made her seem even more different than the other students. She even took out a small picture of a beautiful woman so he could see.

"That's her isn't it?" Sasuke asked in awe. "She's very pretty. You," he looked from the picture to his friend, flushing slightly. "You look like her, Hinata-Chan you know that?"

That compliment although touching made Hinata think, but she quickly squashed the thought away. "I missed her and admire her, but I don't. Don't think I look like her at all. I'm nothing like her either, I'm a failure."

Sasuke was flabbergasted as he looked at his friend. He then shook his head vigorously. "No! Hinata-Chan!" Hinata was taken aback, what did she say? "You're no failure! And, if they-he can't see what I see then – his eyes closed as he shouted. "They are blind!"

_ That _definitely threw Hinata back and she smiled standing up as well. Before Sasuke could say anything more, Hinata hugged him gratefully. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked pleasantly, serenely smiling. "No, Hinata-Chan, arigatou for cheering me up. Oh," he exclaimed. "Mom said you can come over today!"

Hinata tilted her and smiled happily. Hiashi nodded and agreed for reasons no one knows.

Unfortunately as time went by Sasuke and Hinata were driven apart and it was only because of how his clan was acting strangely. Sasuke didn't know why either, but he was about to find out.

He ran gleefully from the academy. Today was a good day, but as he neared the Uchiha district an overwhelming feeling surged over him and he quicken his sprint.

Dark, eerie and quiet; nothing made a sound.

Something was very, very wrong; something that was chilling Sasuke's bones.

Fear and apprehension surfaced as he neared closer and closer to the manor. He ran urgently, he needed to find _someone_.

However, what he found filled him with dread and froze him on the spot. "Itachi…"

* * *

Sakura Haruno stayed a little late out, hiding behind a pole. She didn't understand the class clown, Naruto. Sure in class she just like the rest of the girls fawn over Sasuke Uchiha, but when no one was looking or bulling her for her forehead she watched Naruto train.

She didn't get it he was bullied just like her, but..."Eep!" Sakura cried out as a kunai came soaring her way from the ways Naruto threw them.

"Eh, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried realizing that it was his pink-haired classmate. "Sorry-he scratched the back of his neck. "You aren't hurt?"

Sakura thought about it seriously then shook her head, "No, baka. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, uh, training."

No one else was at the academy any more. "Want some help?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "You bet!"

* * *

Across the world, Harold was curled up like a ball. It hurt, it ached. But, it hurt even more so that he couldn't close his eyes. What did he do? Recalling the day he did nothing wrong. No, he did in his relatives' eyes. He played with Dudley's old Nintendo.

He didn't understand Dudley just got the new game system the PlayStation and normally when he got something new he didn't bother to play with his old toys.

"He's playing with my Nintendo! I was going to play with it!"

And, once Dudley started throwing a tantrum…

Wariness, sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Sasuke screamed overusing his lungs, trashing about. The doctors and nurses came rushing in and wrestling finally sedated the Uchiha. When Sasuke finally came through he woke up in a hospital; his expression void as he looked at nothing in particular.

The Hokage only confirmed his wary young eight year old mind that everything that happened tonight was not a dream.

In stillness that was the hospital room he breathed out. "Itachi, why?"

* * *

A few days before that night...

"What do you mean, Itachi has been acting strangely?" Shin inquired. His alias was Severus Snape and taught all the way across the world. He would come and go as he pleased because of his heritage.

Fugaku gave him a look. "Shin, its best you find out before you leave."

He never found a thing for he left on that crucial night the clan got slaughtered, but was not ignorant in the news for he received it from his mentor.

He placed down the letter and strode in to join his wife. Yes, wife he got married just two years ago before _both_ _boys_ seventh birthday and vowed; "If I ever see you again, ikoto, I'll stay to the fullest."

That was a promise, a promise upon the Uchiha name.

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: Two were born. One was declared the savior; the other was not and left to be forgotten. Lives are changed and not even the cross-road –world distance could see the end. **

*** No one said a thing, shrug, so. The names are reversed in my other story, Severus alias is Shin, but in this one his alias is Severus Snape instead. O_O I know, I didn't want to change it as I like the name. Unless stated otherwise, I will prefer to Severus as Shin. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You look troubled?" A soft, feminine voice reached Shin's ears. That was his wife who spoke; he looked at her and saw concern within her featureless white eyes.

"Hn, it's nothing, just thinking, Hisana."

Hisana frowned turning on the lamp, damping the living room. She sat down next to her husband, placing her hand over his.

"Shin," Shin gripped her hand a little tighter; closing his black eyes. It's been ten years, twenty, or since those days, but ten none the less since he awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. However, right now wasn't the time to go into his past.

"A month ago, I found out some disturbing news." Shin started to explain. "Itachi slaughtered them all and left, my youngest, Ikoto, his brother alive."

Hisana didn't know who his previous mentor was and she didn't question the man that she married, knowing that she would know someday. But, "Sasuke-kun is he ok? Should we-?"

"Hisana, you know I do. I want nothing more, but to take him in as our own just as you," Shin said smoothly releasing her hand; his free hand running through her hair.

She leaned in resting her head against his touch.

"But, I am hardly here with you."

Hisana snorted softly, tilting up her chin as she looked at her husband through her bangs.

"Our time together is most treasured, but it is not the same, Hisana."

So, condescending, but nothing, but the cold truth; Hisana sighed.

"You will have to leave soon?"

He continued to message her scalp as he ran his hands through her hair; "If I did not have to keep my oath than I would gladly stay here. I would leave those blundering idiots in a heartbeat." Hisana chuckled despite that his humor was hardly there to catch. She moved to get up and Shin pulled lightly on her hair with a quirked brow.

"I rarely have your company, Hisana and you're ready to leave me so badly?"

Hisana pursed her lips, fixing the loose winkles of her kimono blouse. "Yes, but, then the yosenabe won't be cooked."

"Hn," he let go her hair completely and watched as she headed toward the kitchen of their home.

Yes, he longed moved out of his mothers' home and never truly returned, and if he did it was just to retrieve anything forgotten. The home was just like the house he stayed in with his father and mentor having an Uchiha touch to it as well as little bit of his wife's family touch. In short it was just like any Japanese home from the hidden fire country.

She left him to himself, just when he was relaxing to. Sighing, he got up and headed passed the hall, down the kitchen and out towards the entrance way. "I'll be training outside."

"Hai," Hisana called back.

No one would nor could find the house. It was under the most powerful of seals. And, so with that comforting thought he headed towards the small dojo.

He slid open n the wooden plain brown shoji doors revealing an empty training room. The dojo was purely that of his wife's family not his, the Uchiha training grounds were more wide spread than hers.

He walked in closing the doors and sitting in the center Indian style hoping to mediate.

* * *

Hisana smiled lopsidedly, her brows crinkled slightly as she was thinking deeply. Today wasn't going to be a very good day and it was only going to get worse once they left the house to go to the estate.

Their marriage was going to go downhill if he wasn't careful with his job and all she could do was support him. She couldn't lift a finger not physically anyways as it was a part of her clan; if the wife struck and wasn't forgiven than they had to be put in their place immediately. However, she only had to do so when the time came for it and she was thankful that Shin treated her like an equal.

Shaking her head she disregarded the thoughts and focused on finishing up their dinner.

* * *

He was meditating when he received a crash –in-landing from his clone who was working in the potions lab at the school known as Hogwarts. Shin grunted muttering several curses. What did the man want with him of all days?

He then stood letting out a sigh; pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He didn't need to ask himself that question the old-man Dumbledore _always_ wanted something.

"Hisana," he called. Hisana turned over her shoulder as she held two trays with several plates and bowls on them. "Dinner will have to wait. I need to leave and return, briefly."

Hisana frowned slightly resigned. "Alright then, I'll just put the trays back and we can leave."

He pinched the bridge of his nose again, but it wasn't out of annoyance this time. Right, she was going to visit her clan.

Once Hisana was ready to go, Shin used Kamui and they were near the estate in that instant. "I'll be back shortly," he said nodding before opening the vortex once more and disappearing through it.

Hisana straighten the shawl over her head and headed for the gates of the manor. "I wish to speak with, Hiashi-sama."

One of the guards recognizes her voice and led the way into the waiting room where she sat posed. The doors slid open and Hiashi himself walks in.

"Remove your shawl, Hisana." Hisana did as ordered after all; Hiashi was the head of the Hyūga clan. "It's good to see you, but you have come at a time in which your husband's clan has been nearly extinct." The leader of the most powerful clan (the proud Uchiha once being first) with the most second set of Doujutsu stopped abruptly taking in Hisana's reaction.

Without her shawl, Hisana's amethyst colored hair showed brightly from the light that appeared in the room. She didn't pick up her head even as she addressed him. "I know of the news, sir, but am to do nothing, but anchor my husband in the right direction."

Hiashi nodded. She was one of the best of the Hyūga clan having been one of the few members to have been teamed up with an Uchiha and marry said Uchiha over many others. Shin was a very complicated young man and back then the two clans were forming a treaty of sorts and she along with him were zeal's that sealed contracts.

Although pleased, "Really now? You will not have him persuade in having an heir? He is the head of the Uchiha clan whether he wants to be or not, Itachi has become a traitor and young Sasuke is too young to take on such responsibilities."

Hisana couldn't speak.

* * *

"Ah, you finally came, Severus." Dumbledore said pleasantly pleased about something.

Severus scowled. "You didn't call me here to chat. Now, Albus get to the point, I have other more important things to take care of."

Dumbledore waved him off genially; "Now, now, Severus, my boy. Can an old man not check up on his most dedicated employee?" Dedicated his foot! "What type of potion were you working on this time, my boy?"

Severus snorted. "Nothing important, but extra vials for the year after all; with how many dunderheaded children come to this school we can never have too many potions."

Dumbledore ignored the sneering snide remark and chuckled good-naturally. "Well, everyone should be arriving soon, my boy, and then we can start with the meeting."

It was amazing that the most powerful wizard in all of London could just ignore the most simple of things. One simple thing he ignored was the current employee he had standing off to the side (more to the shadows) with his arms crossed and eyes impassively looking forwards.

He was an Uchiha that lost his magic in a similar fashion to Sasuke when he was younger. Of course, that was thanks to his mentor who wanted to experiment on a theory; a theory that magic and Chakra could coexist. It didn't work though and his magical self was destroyed.

But, that tie bit was for another time for the rest of the staff of Hogwarts was beginning to emerge in the headmaster's office.

"Good you all are present, welcome."

* * *

Shin darted out the office immediately once the meeting was over and cursed. A freaking newbie teacher- no scratch that Quirrel was a blundering oaf that made a troll look smart.

"Blundering students and now a blundering coworker," he muttered to himself as he stepped out the floo powder. Once he was out of site he treaded in the shadows before activating his Sharingan and conquering up the Kamui.

Hiashi looked up from Hisana towards the black swirls that suddenly appeared and at the figure of Shin who just stepped out of the vortex.

"Uchiha," he greeted.

Shin nodded back and gestured to Hisana who was already walking his way. "Hyūga - sama."

"Wait, I have some packages that you both can take back with you." Just after he said that several maids came in carrying boxes of various sizes. "One more thing Uchiha," Hiashi gestured for Shin to come closer so he can tell what he wanted. "Pleasantries seeing you both again do stop by more often."

They nodded silently and disappeared within the vortex.

* * *

"Hisana," the tone was cold and his features swirled with suppress anger. Hisana flinched, dreading the worse. "I am not angry with you, but myself."

Silence.

"We've been married for six years and within those six years..." he trailed off turning to face his wife who gave him a concern, worried look. He leisurely walked over, stopping in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I been living in one would call limbo."

Despite herself a tear was falling from her eyes; words lost on her lips. Shin brushed away the tears. He was thankful to Lily for being the catalyst for him to awakening his Mangekyou Sharingan, but she was not Hisana, not the woman he married and made the vows among their clans to.

His lips ghosted over hers, then closed the gap.

* * *

Sasuke impassively walked into the classroom; passing up his ex-best friend. I say ex-best friend because he hardly hung out with her anymore as if their friendship had a falling out which it did all because of what happened three years ago.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," Hinata nearly whispered and Sasuke nodded with a light hn, before sitting in his seat and proceeding to ignore everything.

Across the world however, while Sasuke was currently living his life to get revenge, Harold was not. Harold was grinning excitedly as he plopped on the hotel's bedding. He was a wizard! He couldn't believe it and...And people wanted him here!

"Get some sleep, Arold'," Hagrid boomed friendly. "I'll be back tomorrow." He was gone as soon as Harold went to sleep. Hagrid sighed rather sadly. Harry was dead and he would never experience what Harold did today.

"Enough crying," The half-giant told him-self; "You be with Arold' tomorrow."

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: Two were born. One was declared the savior; the other was not and left to be forgotten. Lives are changed and not even the cross-road –world distance could see the end.**

***Remember unless otherwise, I will refer to Harry as Sasuke and Severus as Shin. Also Harold will have Harry's wand from the series, but I'll be changing a few things as the story progresses along... Evil laugh, the wand not only chooses the wizard, but you have prove that you can have the wand. In short, i'm going to make it difficult for Harold to use his wand. Let's see, anything else? No, I think that's it. Enjoy reading!**

_**Chapter five!**_

* * *

"Where are we going today, Hagrid?" Harold asks curiously. Yesterday they went to Gringotts wizard bank, the supply store, and to Madame Malkin's. There he met the most spoiled looking boy he'd ever met.

If they couldn't be friends' maybe they could be rivals? Harold never had one of those before and from the animated fighting show Dudley liked to watch-Dragon Ball Z; a rival was the one who knew you best.

_"You're quite a comedian," Vegeta chuckles __humorously. _

_Goku chuckles as well, getting into a stance. "I try."_

_Fighting commences. _

_"You're a fool, Kakarot! These humans made you weak, you're nothing," shoves Goku aside. You're a joke to the Saiyan race!" _

_"Isn't a weakness to have friends, Vegeta. Who know we could be friends," Goku smiles the casual Son smile._

_"Friends? Don't make me barf, Kakarot! We're rivals not friends!"_

"Arold'," Hagrid called worriedly.

"Uh, sorry. What?"

Hagrid blinked. "I said we're going to get your wand at Olivander's."

Harold made an 'O' sound and Hagrid gave him a worried look. "Let's get your present first, Arold'."

"What?" Harold sounded surprise. "Present? Hagrid, you don't have to, I mean this-today-

"Nonsense," Hagrid waved off. "We get you an animal. An owl, do you some good."

* * *

Shin was strolling down the pathway when he heard a commotion. He was dressed in open toed sandals, black folded hakama's with a matching haori, and his clan symbol proudly on the back. His weapons were on him and could be reached for grasp at any time.

"What's going on here?"

Hisana sighed while the short, humpty looking woman who looked like she never smiled before in her life sneered nastily. She was plum, dressed in a dark grey kimono, hair in a tight bun, sandals with tabi socks and her small hands on her hips; blue, just blue eyes angered and disgusted.

"Mrs. Megumi, he is your ward," Hisna spoke softly and Megumi's nose twitched.

"I don't care anymore, girl. I was find with him coming to you for help, I was find with him taking interest in the family business, I was find with him wanting to move back to Japan and joining one of the military organizations, or wanting to be a ninja. But, no, he's neither going to do or be any of that!"

Shin pursed his lips mulling over what the woman just said before speaking coolly, "woman. What are you saying?"

She sneered not at all looking happy. "The ninja world I can believe I and my family, excluding my husband are from there. But, this, this just seems to override everything that we thought possible." Her ward was also her son, but she couldn't understand it, couldn't grasp it. "Goblins, flying dragons- it all sounds like a fairytale story. Something that Jared would always tell the kids before going to bed."

It clicked. "Leo is a wizard."

Megumi nodded tartly.

Shin raised a brow. "And, you aren't happy with it."

Megumi nodded again.

Shin sighed and ran a hand through his sleek black hair; Hisana patiently observing, waiting. "I'm guessing Jared accepted this and young Leo wants to go to the Wizarding School."

"How?" Her blues eyes narrowed.

"I am a professor at a wizarding school, no wizard I assure you," Shin replied coolly effortlessly shutting up the woman. "What school was it that contacted you and your family?"

"Hogwarts, I believe it was called," Megumi seemed to mellow a bit. "You work at that school?" Shin nodded curtly and Megumi sighed looking worn. "You can keep an eye on him then?"

"Yes, that would not be too much of a problem."

Megumi sighs heavily. "Thank you, it's just this is a lot to take in. I mean for seven years I won't see him and when I do it will only be if he chooses too.' She paused. "Girl I am sorry, but I will not rethink my choice. It is for the best." She then bowed, "Will you, Uchiha-Fūfu take in my youngest. Leo is only eleven and we have to prepare our other children and realizing it…" she bit her lip, "It isn't right for him to get caught up in the family business."

"We," Hisana spoke softly and calmly. "Will not keep, Leo-kun from you and the others, Megumi-san. He may stay if he so wishes, but we would love to have him."

Shin nodded pinching the bridge of his nose, "If Hisana has no objections than neither do I."

Megumi bowed her disgust gone and fear ebbed. "Thank you so much," then she stood up straight and left the couple to go and inform her son.

Shin sighed; "Another brat for me to babysit."

Hisana was amused as she kissed him on the cheek. "It won't be that bad."

Shin didn't say a word.

* * *

Sasuke was waking up, well; no he was up since last night. His nightmares kept him awake. He brushed his teeth, dressed in a blue Uchiha shirt and khaki pants with opened toe sandals. He hated so much, so very much. The village was so happy going on with their lives and treating him like he was a sovereign it was sick. No one understood him.

He stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets as he headed to another day of the academy. That was another thing the sooner he graduated the sooner he could take on missions and fight opponents that gave him a challenge so he could defeat that man, his _brother_.

He entered yet once more to empty classroom. Thank goodness this gave him time to himself, no fan-girls or anything to bother him. The doors slid open-scratch that.

"Good morning, U-Uchiha-san."

"Hn," he greeted her. It was Hinata the quiet student. He wasn't going to say anything else really, but he hated a lot of _things_, "Hinata."

Hinata smiled that was a chance of her old friend returning. "Have a good day, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke inwardly snorted as he took out a black and white ninja book. He highly doubt that today would be good as it was just like any other boring academy day.

"Hn."

* * *

Leo nodded mutely his tussled black hair sticking up in all directions. He was a healthy pale skin boy with blue just blue eyes; dressed in casual clothes. His mom was bringing him to the Uchiha's. He didn't know what kind of man Uchiha-san was, but if Ms. Hisana was going to be taking care of him now…

"Listen, Leo, with them I know you'll come back." His mother Megumi Takani said with a very small smile. "It's the only reason I have decided to let you go to this magic school so behave for them, ok?"

"Yes mother," he said slowly in a soft kind tone that indicated that he was a polite child.

They reached the pathway that led in two different directions; having a bench to the right. It was the same bench Hisna sat on an hour ago. Since Megumi didn't know where they lived and Leo couldn't tell her because of certain reasons they waited on the bench.

Shin growled as his clone from Hogwarts yet again came crash-landing. Apparently, Dumbledore roughly said he couldn't spend any time with his wife on the night of the feast like he always had. He stood up no longer in the mood to train.

"Hisana," he called sliding open the shoji doors. "I'm heading to retrieve the boy."

"*Ki o tsukete, Shin," she replied with a smile.

"I will," Shin replied offhandedly then with a swirl of black feathers he was gone.

* * *

Harold looked awed at the wand he held in his hands; phoenix feather 11 ½ inches. He was definitely looking forward to seeing Hogwarts with his own eyes.

"You look happy," Hagrid commented; "excited even."

Hedwig was perched on his arm. "Yeah, am I, can we grab something before we go?" He was in no hurry to return back to the pub, or the Dursley's.

"Ah, why not? Sure," Hagrid caved.

And, so while Hagrid took Harold to some more places that he could see, they walked right by a certain positions master who was with his own charge.

Leo Takani's blue eyes sparkled. This place was incredible! "So, sir, what kind of wand should I get?"

Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose over his usual clothing was a long cloak that made up for his usual Hogwarts robes. "You don't choose the wand, Leo. The wand chooses you," Leo gave the Uchiha a confuse look, but he soon found out when they entered the wand shop.

Severus waited outside while… "Ah, I know just the one. " Olivander said, "Holly tinned dragon heartstring. 9 inches, go on try it." Surprising it didn't take hours to find his wand only taking twenty minutes. Leo was out the shop within an instant and Severus took him to complete the rest of his school supply list.

Harold was wondering what the school would be like, wondering if he would make any friends, what the teachers were like, etc.

However, across the world, Sasuke was not wondering idealistic thoughts he was currently brushing off Naruto's attempts.

"I said no, dobe. I don't have time to clown around with you. Now, leave me alone."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked quickly away from the blonde not seeing his hurt expression. "Not like any would anyway, teme."

"Naruto!" Naruto craned his neck and instantly brushed away his sad expression to put on a bright, goofy smile. "Naruto, come, on. I want to help you before anyone sees," Sakura urged hurriedly.

For a moment Sakura saw the hurt expression. "Come on," she nudged him trying to change his mood. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can go eat ramen."

Naruto grinned and Sakura knew she said the right thing.

* * *

September the first came by quickly and two boys found themselves looking for the platform 9 ¾ quarters.

"Excuse me sir," Harold asked a police officer. "But, can you tell me where I can find 9 ¾ quarters?" The man laughed.

Leo grunted in frustration Uchiha-san didn't have to leave him fruitlessly looking for a platform that didn't exist!

They both perked up at hearing a red-haired woman shout; "9 ¾ quarters this way!"

They raced and bumped into each other alongside a red-haired boy. "Sorry," they apologized.

Harold smiled sheepishly, "First year. You two?" They both nodded.

The woman's name was Ms. Weasley and she was hurriedly gesturing others along as well. "Well, go, on hurry up. The train will leave soon." She then smiled at Harold and Leo and gladly explained on how to enter the platform.

They complied and soon a massive train reached their sights. Harold went to find a compartment the other two boys he met doing the same.

* * *

**CUT!**

***Means be careful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: I think you guys already know by now... **

***Guys, I don't know what signs of Harry you want, not really, but if you want him to show emotion than just like Sasuke does he will, but it will be a very long time and will take a while. Also, for those of you who read my other story CB, you might recognize this, but I couldn't help it, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. One more thing, if you have questions, etc. review, pm me, I'll answer the best way I can. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter six!_**

* * *

Shin alias Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Albus," he sneered out. "Get on with it."

Goodness this meeting which was going unnecessarily _long_ needed to end. The headmaster was going over unnecessary, yet, needed things concerning this school year.

Dumbledore coughed as if his spy never interrupted him. "Is that understood, everyone? Good, and, Severus?"

The raven just hn'ed; "you're not to leave this afternoon from the Great Hall all teachers are to be present."

The raven grunted in assent and the meeting was finally over.

* * *

Hisana sighed feeling a little lonely without the boys. That's right, Leo Takani stayed for a little while so he may settle into their home without having any trouble and he was a polite boy.

"Perhaps, I should add more color to his room," she said to herself as she cleaned up the patio near the side of the house. She was soon done with that and was going to clean the dojo next. Finding the back slippers she grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed out towards the dojo.

Getting on her knees and scrubbing; "I do hope Shin and Leo make it safely."

With that she continued to clean out the dojo.

* * *

"Hey, Ron," that was the red-haired twined brothers, Fred and George. "We'll going in the middle section. Lee Jordan's got a Tarantula."

"Yeah right," Ron answered them.

The twins turn to leave just as, "Have room for one more?" Harold nodded he didn't mind and Ron just shrugged. The raven haired boy with tussled black hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in casual clothes took a seat across from Harold a few spaces away from Ron.

"Are you really," Ron started looking at Harold who was becoming uneasy with his blunt stare. "Harold Potter?"

"Yea, "he turned his head a little rubbing his neck awkwardly. He knew he was famous, but he was starting not to like being famous anymore.

"Cool."

"A celebrity," Leo said nonchalantly with a shrug; "For what?" Ron gave him a disbelieving look and Harold looked sort of relieved. "Sorry, I don't know." He finished with a grin to look apologetic. Uchiha-san didn't bother to tell him, or maybe at the time it wasn't important; not at all knowing that Uchiha-san wasn't going to tell him either way.

"How can you not _know_? _Everyone knows _of Harold Potter!" Ron blurted. Then turned to face Harold again; "Say? Do you have, have- he pointed to Harold's forehead. Harold pulled up his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt scar. That Halloween night, Voldemort hit them simultaneously in the same spot to make the kill faster, but Harold's was more of a faded scar and not as strong as Harry's would have been if he still had his magic or still had the scar.

"Cool," Ron breathed.

"That's pretty interesting scar," Leo said genially. Lots of war hero's, soldiers, etc. had more scars and some were cooler than Harold's, but Leo like it none the less.

"So," Harold started pursing his lips. "Is all of your family wizards, Ron?" Ron told him that he had five brothers to live up to and it didn't matter because he was the six child and his brothers would have done it first anyway.

"Wish I had siblings," Harold said. Ron went real quiet, but Harold didn't notice as he asked Leo the same question.

Leo shrugged. "Nah, we're all muggles. I just recently found out I was a wizard, my mother wasn't happy though. But, she's ok with it because my caretakers and all. Well, I have two brothers not much to say; we're just like any other family I guess."

The trolley pulled by a plum woman passed their compartment and Harold brought a little bit of everything from the lady. As they ate along with sharing what they had, they continued to talk.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked Harold, but before he could answer. "I want to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor."

Harold shrugged. "I don't know, but I would like to be in whichever house one of you whines up in."

Leo grinned lightly. "Well, me, I think I would be more suited for Hufflepuff, but then Gryffindor and Slytherin sound cool too."

_"What_?" Ron croaked as he swallowed a seed. "You can't be considering that snake-den." He hissed out.

'I was told that all dark wizards come from that house," Harold piped in uneasily. "Even, V- I mean," he started again at seeing Ron's look. "You-Know-Who came from that house."

Leo rolled his blue eyes. "There's no such thing as true evil, everything has a balance."

The compartment fell into a small silence as the two mulled over what Leo just said however, that silence was shorted-lived.

* * *

Hisana was just finishing up the dojo when... "Mm… so this is where my pupil's been and, married to a Hyūga clan woman."

Hisana stood up abruptly and spun around only to see nothing. She activated her Byakugan, but could not see anything, but someone was definitely there. "Would, my husband's former teacher show himself?"

He chuckled finding the situation amusing. "I supposed," black wisped was swirling like a black vortex and Hisana knew that he was using Kamui a technique Shin used on several occasions. He stepped out revealing a long black cape, orang-mask with swirls having one eye hole, and opened toed shoes.

"Don't look so surprise," he said calmly, but with a hint of amusement. "You can call me, Madara. Uchiha, Madara."

With the Byakugan they can see when someone is lying, however, Hisana couldn't discern anything form the masked man who claimed to be Uchiha, Madara. "It is an honor sir, but what do –

"Ever polite," he mused as he heard the Hyūga women were when they weren't on battle. "No, dear, I only came to deliver this request from a village in need of help." He handed her a small scroll out from his person and Hisana vigilantly took the scroll.

"I would suggest you read it now and send a message to, shin. " Then added as if it was an afterthought before disappearing; "It was nice meeting you, ja," was the dismissive response and he was completely gone.

He was gone and Hisana cautiously unrolled the scroll. It was of a village, a small one known as Shingetsu Village and they needed serious help. She bit her lip would Shin's boss allow him to go without trouble?

Grabbing up everything; she headed back towards the house, sandals already off her feet as she swiftly was at the small table with quill and paper.

* * *

Harold met a boy named Neville, a girl named Hermione and the boy Draco Malfoy again. "Potter, you might want to hang out with right sort."

Leo snorted. "There's no such thing as right and wrong sort. It's your choice on who you hang out with."

"I wasn't talking you," Draco sneered. "Who are you anyway?"

"He's my friend," Harold answered before Leo could. "And, he's right, so buzz off, Draco."

Draco glowered. "Potter, I'm no longer talking to you as, I was addressing your friend."

Harold bristled. No way was he going to let this kid he barely knew, a spoiled rich kid talk about his friends as if they were lower than dirt. He didn't like others that reminded him of Dudley and his parents. "He's not interested, Malfoy, so sod off."

Draco glared just as intensive as Harold. "Just you wait, Potter, you'll see what I mean." He left followed by his cronies Grabbe and Goygle.

The compartment doors open to reveal Hermione. "You might want to get dress, we'll be arriving soon," then she was gone.

After riding the boats and seeing Hagrid again a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons reached their sights, but it was far up ahead as they trotted up the stone steps following Hagrid who stopped at the oak doors; he knocked and it opened.

* * *

It was another day and Sasuke wanted some peace today, but we all know that the gods and goddesses have it out for him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-kun," he glanced only to see Hinata and she dropped the san.

"Hn, morning."

"A-are-y-you-o-ok, U-Uchiha-kun?" she was poking her two fingers together, embarrassed, but Sasuke didn't understand she was always like that. He knew it somehow.

"Fine," _growls_.

Hinata blinks shyly looking up with a small blush; "Y-you –sh-should eat s-something, Uchiha-kun."

There were a few problems, one being he was already at the academy. Hinata fidgeted; "I-I h-have s-some food," looks extremely bashful. "I-in my bag. If- if –y-you'll l-like-

"Hn, just be quick about it," then added, "Hinata."

Hinata smiled whilst looking down that was the most he said since last week. "Hai, I'll be quick, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke blinked. There was no one to see him do so anyway and pursed his lips. However, before he could ponder on the enigma that was the strange Hyūga girl she was back holding a bento box wrapped in light lavender linen.

"Hurry it up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "I want to get there before the academy opens!"

Naruto grunted.

"What was that?" Sakura growled fist rising dangerously.

"N-nothing, Sakura-Chan, I was just saying that I couldn't wait to try out the breakfast!" Sakura huffed; "that better be what you said. Now, come on before I change my mind!"

Naruto hurried his steps; Sakura was taking him to food shop that she found and he wasn't going to pass this up especially if they sold ramen there.

* * *

He looked just like James; it was making him sick. "Se-Severus is s-s-something w-w-wrong?" The raven snorted and picked up his chopsticks. No one commented on is food just raised their brows in interest.

Harold turned to look up to the teachers table and sure enough the one Ron said was the potions professor was staring impassively at him as if he was wrong for existing or something.

Dumbledore stood up once more to give one last announcement and the next thing, Harold and the others were heading towards their respective dormitories.

Shin with nearly silent strides entered his dungeon chambers and sighed. What a night! James son was here at the school and was in Gryffindor. That didn't throw him off he was expecting that, but the boy looked too much like his father and brought back unwanted memories of the days he did attend Hogwarts.

He jostled out of his reverie when he finally spotted a summoned perched quietly on the table to the far right; attached to was a scroll.

It was from his wife, Hisana.

If Hogwarts knew that Severus Snape left the school she didn't alert any residents to his leaving.

** XX…**

_"Can you do it? I need him. He has become weak and soft," an orange –clad man said, claiming to be Madara and the other man he was negotiating with knew even with his own legendary status he was no match for a man who lived for centuries on end._

_A long tongue darted out and licked the pale lips; "You're asking me to place one of my seals on him, is that it? Why? I am just curious, Great One; he is your former student no?"_

_"He is foolish and needs to be awakened to the truth, I grow tired of seeing him live like a puppet to a promise he can longer keep. Yes, I am asking you to plant the curse mark on him; it will be the seed to reawaking his buried darkness, feel his bitter heart with the hatred that's beginning to rot slowly."_

_The other man chuckled. "Alright, I'll do it, but not just for you, Great One, I have my own plans."_

_Madara shrugged; "I don't care just get it done, Orochimaru."_

_He was gone and Orochimru crackled as he headed to the village gathering several hundred subjects in the process all of them ready to shed some blood or prove their worth._

**XX…**

As they headed towards Shingetsu village an eerie silence greeted them. "It seems the men raided this village dry," Hisana said sadly.

"Hn, no," Shin answered walking in companionable silence with his wife. "That's not what this is neither is it what happened."

Hisana sounded surprisingly disgusted at the thought. "You mean, control, but for what purpose? This village is not strong enough and –

"Threating lives while keeping order is the only way to keep them in check."

They were a few minutes away from entering the village when several hundred animal- like- men or better yet men who were used as test subjects spread out and sprinted towards them. Shin activated his Sharingan while Hisana in the classic Hyūga stance activated her Byakugan.

* * *

"You know," Draco drawled bored. "Potter it's amazing really-"

Harold gritted his teeth; it was too early for this!

Ron bristled. "Buzz off, Malfoy! We don't want to hear anything from you!"

Leo who was adorned in the Gryffindor colors rolled his eyes. He turned away from them to look at the teachers table and wondered where Uchiha-san was, but then shrugged it off, turning back to the growing angered boys. "Look, can this wait? It looks like the head masters going to give a speech or something," he said jabbing a finger behind him.

Malfoy glowered, but headed back towards the Slytherin table.

"Good morning everyone, today I do have an announcement before schedules are handed out," Dumbledore said. "I was informed at an ungodly hour that professor Snape has stepped out and will return when he is able, so potions class today will be taught my our very own Transfigurations teacher, Professor McGonagall; that is all."

Dumbledore sat back down of course he said those words, but he was going to place a few aurors to look for Snape if he doesn't return by the end of the day. He placed on a genial smile as the rest of the head of houses began to hand out their schedules to the students.

* * *

_Why is she always trying to help me?_ Sasuke asked himself as he was partnered with the very person he was pondering on. They were doing a class assignment together courtesy of Iruka. Well, at least it wasn't a fan-girl.

"Uchiha-kun," Hinata called rousing him out of his thoughts. She held out a circular flank with the mixture; "It-it-its ready."

"No, Naruto! You idiot, that's the wrong-!" Sakura shrieked as she realized the flank that Naruto gave her was the _wrong_ one.

"Hn, let's get done before the damn school explodes," Sasuke said quickly and Hinata nodded with her eyes looking elsewhere.

**BOOM! **

After the little chaotic boom many students and sensei's coughed as they headed out the building. "Alright," Iruka spoke sounding angry. "Because of Naruto, and the fact that the Academy will be closed for the rest of the day," he coughed again. "All of you will write a three page essay on –

A lot of students glared and groaned whilst blaming Naruto.

Naruto pouted, "It isn't my fault, I forgot."

"Hn, what a dope," Sasuke muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

They just kept on coming, kept on reviving and standing as if their blows were nothing, but water washing over sand. However, that soon changed as the two were being separated by the crazy men.

"Hisana!"

"Shin!"

That was the only indication that they were nearby each other, but nothing ever stays in one place. Many of the ones who were surrounding Shin just dropped dead, lifeless. A dark ominous chuckle reached his ears and the surroundings shook.

"Bravo, Shin –kun," the voice sounded with a hiss. "You defeated them, but those were my experiments, my test subjects. Personally, I wouldn't care, but no one, especially you should live after seeing my little pets."

The person revealed itself to be a woman with snake-like amber eyes. "I'll make an exception though, shin-kun. Become my pet," she smiled prettily.

*"Kotowaru," Shin answered coolly.

However, the woman seemed to have been expecting that answer, but she wasn't giving up she had a mission to fulfill.

Hisana was just arriving at the scene only to witness her husband's shrill scream and someone biting him on the neck painfully. Seeing her, the person who looked to be a woman pulled away with a lick of her lips and disappeared.

The deed was done.

* * *

**CUT! **

***Means refuse, decline. **


	7. Chapter 7

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: I think you guys already know by now... **

***Guys, nothing on this chapter, except that I have potions on Mondays and Fridays. This won't be the only change in this story and I hope you guys don't mind the changes. I'll try to make Alternative as possible and let this have its own tune. If you have questions, etc. review, pm me, I'll answer the best way I can. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter seven!_**

* * *

Agonizing; excruciating, overwhelming pain.

The Dark mark burned his forearm and the thing was no longer black like a tattoo, but it was a shimmering greenish-yellow. If you think that was the thing that was the true pain than you are sadly mistaken. No, the cause of the pain was right under his hold; right where he held tightly over his shoulder just near his neck.

The pain was the curse mark, or seal.

The woman with snake-like amber eyes releases Shin licking her lips and disappeared. Hisana froze, paralyzed, eyes looking wide as a terrifying, blood curdling, agonizing scream tears from her husband's lips. She rushes to him, but he withers and curls up in pain.

Hisana was scared, lost and frighten as she saw the menacing, foreboding, blackish-purple chakra that was causing her husband indefinite pain.

This is causing him pain her mind repeated, and her fingers outstretched. She could block it, she could.

"Don't, girl. Let him finish scream in agony."

Hisana gave him a defiant expression. In place of her fright came anger, I –I can't be cruel. My husband's pain has to stop."

Madara calmly if one willed; looked at Hisana and spoke as if speaking to calm a restless child. "And, I understand that, my dear. But, there's nothing we can do. He's about to faint in a moment anyways, so just let him let out the rest of the agony."

Hisana looks down at Shin with tears, shaking her head.

The fangs struck and in its wake as he clutched his shoulder over the bite, pain racked his body; excruciating, intense, searing, piecing pain.

His wife who he could vaguely see was trying to help him, to ease away the pain somehow, but nothing was working. He wanted her to numb his shoulder, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't utter anything, but terrifying, blood curling screams.

He withered, squirmed and screamed.

That was the only functions his body was capable at the moment and he wanted it to stop, but it just wouldn't. He couldn't hear anything over his on raging and the chakra –dark menacing chakra that was searing through his body was starting to feel eerily comfortable like a dark veil.

The next thing he knew everything was quiet.

* * *

"He'll wake soon. Go and keep watch, I'll stay with my pupil, girl." Madara said dismissing her presence all together. "Someone will attack soon."

He was insane; Shin's mentor was highly insane.

Madara waited and waited, but then soon he heard the attackers and Hisana with a fiery battle cry and a vow the battle outside commenced.

"How pathetic; you have gotten, Shin. You were only this weak when I performed that experiment that nearly killed you." He chuckles remembering that day; watching as the dark mark continued to shimmer.

His student twitched, body rising with pain.

"Oh, are you still fighting, idiot pupil? Don't be foolish, give up. Weak, without that power-no even before that the years have been cruel to you, haven't they? You've become soft and weak let the powers fill you with the power you lost."

Madara paused to hear the commotion outside. "And, you know that woman has become even weaker than you. Are you going to fight and let her die? Shame and here I thought she was your wife, Shin. She's going to die you know, out there fighting those beast, not even her Byakugan will help her."

Shin twitched, lips parting.

"There. Was that so hard? Tsk, tsk, how weak you've gotten. So, very weak you choose to do nothing and sleep away. Some Uchiha you are, boy. Our clan is dead and you haven't questioned at all. You feel no understanding towards the suffering in which our clan has gone through. Weak and pathetic."

Shin could hear him, but in the inside a voice was giving its own little speech; a dark, hissing voice.

_~so, very pathetic, so very weak. Where were you when, Sasuke-kun -and your clan was being slaughtered? I-I tell you, you weren't there. It' shameful really, your own clansmen must be rolling in their graves restless, no one to avenge them and send them to peace. But, I understand, Shin-kun. ~_

_~ I understand and want to help you understand, Shin-kun. ~_

Madara watched with mild fascination as Shin's body began to be slowly surrounded by Orochimaru's black and purple malicious chakra. He twitched and his eyes began to open slowly; flaming black flames encased his upper body, but his old pupil seem to ignore it as his head craned in his direction, Sharingan active.

"Where's Hisana?"

Madara didn't answer just chuckled and gestured outside. Listening Shin could hear fighting and then he was gone, vanished.

Hisana was relieved to see her husband; she was hurt, but relieved, however, that quickly and swiftly changed. That wasn't her husband. Black and swirling purple, black flaming flames decorated his face, neck, arms, and torso as far as she could see. However, his face and his eyes they looked terrifying. It was the Sharingan she never seen that form, that terrifying form that was the Magekyo and looking at them for the first time initiated fear within her.

"Hisana," his voice was a cool, malicious tone. "You aren't badly injured are you?"

She feebly shook her head, she could utter no words.

"Kekeke," the attackers who were much similar to the test subjects laughed; "Looks like he came out."

Slowly eyes coolly, cold, promising pain looked at the fools. "Well, here I am."

That was enough for them and they launched at the same time Shin's smirk slide on his lips dangerously.

Gruesome wasn't even the word to describe it and Hisana was shaking, trembling. This wasn't her husband, wasn't her Shin!

"You," he spoke craning his neck to face one of them that weren't down. "Like using your legs…"

The man who wasn't down knew it was time to jet, or this guy, Shin was going to really mess up his legs.

"SHIN!"

The woman with amethysts purple hair and who had the Byakugan-the exact woman who fought against them saved his life.

Hisana had her head buried in his chest, arms around his back, tears streaming down her cheeks… "Shin, Shin."

He wasted no time he escaped while the Uchiha was occupied.

"Hi-sa-na.." he croaked out breathlessly before darkness claimed him again.

* * *

Another day, joy. Sasuke was not as usual looking forward to another day at the academy. He was already up courtesy of his nightmares and dressed ready to go.

_I need to get stronger, he told himself over and over again just like every morning. Or, I will never defeat that man. I could never live happy…_

There was a time he was happy, but that was years ago and now he was an avenger; he had to avenge his clan. "Good morning, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke tilted his head looking coolly at the Hyūga heiress that always told him good morning, that always gave that pleasant smile, twirling and poking her fingers together and stuttering as she spoke, that always was soft spoken and kind; kind enough to share her bento with him.

_It was him sitting near the cherry bush waiting. Then the Hyūga heiress was there_. _"No! Hinata-Chan!"_

_He saw her look taken aback. _

"U-Uchiha-kun, a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-you al-right?" Her soft voice never reached his ears. Hinata brows creased farther in worry, Uchiha-kun was spacing out and his expression just froze.

_ He looked pleasantly, serenely smiling. "No, Hinata-Chan, arigatou for cheering me up. Oh," he exclaimed. "Mom said you can come over today!"_

"U-Uchiha-kun."

Hinata looked relieved as he reacted, "Hn, morning, Hinata." Then he looked thoughtful, "At lunch meet me near the cherry bush."

Before, Hinata could blink he was walking away with his hands in his pockets, his clan symbol cleanly visible on his back, heading towards the academy. Hinata smiled unsurely, but hopefully with a light blush as she twirled her fingers as if she was playing with a string and followed the Uchiha leaving the lockers behind.

Hinata entered the class room smiling lightly. Today was going to be a surprise.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Sakura called the blonde ninja who never gave up. Something she admired, but would never admit. "Gurgh… fine, don't wake up." She said darkly as she pulled back her fist and punched the door.

Sakura wasted no time. "AHHH! Sakura-Chan! I was sleeping!"

"Get dressed idiot," Sakura huffed with a small smile of that idiot. "Or, we'll be late for the academy!"

"Crap," Naruto whined and went to get ready. "Its' so cool that your my friend, Sakura –Chan!" He said grinning.

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, idiot. Just go get ready, already before I leave."

After classes, Hinata went towards the cherry bush nervous. She saw Uchiha-kun in the distance with his eyes closed already there. He opened his and smirked looking at Hinata. "Hn, you made it."

* * *

"Oh, thank, kami," Hisana breathed out as she embraced her husband. "I didn't think you would wake, I was worried."

Where was he?

"Your back home," Hisana answered softly. "You've been out for a day."

What? He had been out for that long! "What is today, Hisana?" He starts to sit up. "Never mind, its fine. Can you bring me a fresh set of clothes and some tea?"

"Hai," Hisana bowed and went to get some fresh clothes and his tea.

"Dear, you just woke up; you shouldn't- as he was putting on his clothes. That tomoe mark was still on his shoulder. "You're still recovering."

Shin looked over his shoulder calmly, cool anger. "I'll return shortly, Hisana." His tone was still his usual tome, but there was something else there, something that Hisana couldn't name.

"Alright, be careful then."

* * *

"There, look."

"Him with the glasses," another kid said in awe.

"That's Harold Potter!"

Harold walked through the halls only wanting to find his classes. "Hey, you look blue," Leo said clasping him on his shoulder, grinning at Harold's startled reaction.

"Blue?" Ron questioned, catching up to them. "He looks paler than Scabbers on a good day."

"I don't look like your rat, Ron," Harold replied dryly.

They were all headed to their classes and on days like this is was hard to find the classes because the school liked to move a lot. "Dang it," Leo grunted. "It wouldn't be still for a second. I liked it better when the stairs didn't move! It was hard to find classes on Monday and yesterday and the last day!"

"Wait," Ron said dumbly. "Walking to class instead of the stairs taking you? That's weird."

Harold rolled his eyes, everything muggle Ron thought it was weird. "No, we just get to class without trouble if nothing moves."

"It's shame really that Quirrel's teaching Defense and ya, know what? I think he's loony." Ron asked.

Harold shrugged, "What gave it away? His classroom smelling like garlic, or..."

Leo whistled. "I agree, my caretakers- hell, anyone would have been a better choice than him."

"Hey, mate," Ron began. "You always refer to the other family as caretakers why?"

Leo shrugged, "Don't know. But, you wouldn't really understand it, Ron. They're not my family just the ones I'm staying with so my parents can live easily knowing that I would be able to visit freely."

"So, what's on today's schedule?"

Ron groaned. "We have Double-Potions today with the Slytherin's again."

"Wasn't that bad, professor McGonagall was teaching potions last time," Harold said.

"Yeah, but I got a feeling that she won't be teaching it this time," Ron said dejectedly. "You guys remember me saying that the head of Slytherin was that Snape git, right?"

Leo grimace. "Best you don't call him that, Ron," he warned the red-head. "It won't be pretty if he does hear you."

"WHAHT?" The two said in confusion. "How you know that? We only saw him the first night we arrived and then never again."

Leo just shrugged and changed the subject.

XX...

"Ah, Severus you've finally returned. I was beginning to get worried," Dumbledore said pleasantly." Lemon drop, my boy?"

"Don't," Dumbledore placed down the candy and stroked his beard. Something wasn't right with his employee. His tone was colder than usual somehow too, "Albus."

Dumbledore sighs," Very well, Severus, I am thankful that you came to inform me of your return before classes start. If there is nothing-

Dumbledore stopped thinking carefully.

"What is it, Albus? I have other things to take care off." He spoke coldly, crossing his arms. His attire was almost the same one would miss it except his collar was a little higher and his robe much slimmer than usual and he wore opened-toed sandals.

"Have a good day Severus, my boy," Dumbledore dismissed. And the raven was gone.

Orochimaru crackled, this world, wherever shin was, was fascinating! But, these people would be so easy to kill.

_~ So, easy, shin-kun…Why do you stay here? You're weak here, these people are weak. They cannot help you, only I can! ~ _

Shin refused to listen to the voice and headed towards the dungeons.

Leo, Harold and Ron entered the potions classroom to find students already there. They found themselves some seats and sat down waiting on the teacher.

The noise of chatter stopped when the potion doors opened and in waltz the potions teacher. It was nothing in which they were expecting. He looked somewhat like a bat, but not entirely. He had a sleek black hair, coal sharp black eyes with cold, hated features. He stood steadily, watching them like a hawk.

_~ That's it. Welcome it, Shin-kun. Welcome the hatred. ~ _

All he needs to do was calm down.

Draco never saw his godfather a lot and it's the first time he's seen the man in a while, but something told he better not act so stupidly in this class.

Harold felt chilled. The man's gaze was so cold, ice cold.

"Potter," the students flinched at his freezing tone. He was calling roll. "_Yes_, how foolish of me or forget. A _celebrity_ has joined us. "

Leo noticeably flinched, Mr. Uchiha –something wasn't right with him; he seemed angrier than usual. After calling roll the professor quickly put them to work and left the room.

Shin clutched his shoulder. That damn boy had her eyes. Those green eyes! _~ See, Shin-kun…you should leave this place and betray them. These people bring you nothing, but heartbreak. ~_

"He was a creepy git," Ron commented. "I mean-

"Git," Harold started wryly. "Doesn't fit it, He's scary. I liked when McGonagall was teaching potions."

Leo nodded, "He's probably just had a bad day. Guys, it's not like he humiliated you, right? He called roll, gave us our assignment and left the room like someone left something on fire."

"Whatever," Ron said, shrugging. "We have magical Creatures next and I want to see what Hagrid has to teach us today."

Leo shrugged, he would ask, or better yet wait til Mr. Uchiha talks about it. If he ever decides that is.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Ron. Let's go."

Shin leaned for support, clutching his shoulder the dark mark flaring to life as if Voldemort was alive again. He needed to leave for a bit and pay someone a visit, he needed to make a decision.

* * *

Hinata giggled, smiling. Her friend he was back somewhat and remembered that they were friends! "Hinata, stop being childish and spar with me."

She stopped, but never dropped her smile focusing on Sasuke who was starting to get annoyed. "Hai, Sasuke-kun," she said softly as slowly began to get into the Hyūga stance.

"Naruto," Sakura called at a secluded area. "Come on be serious! " She was in the academy stance. "If you don't improve on your taijutsu –

Naruto held up his hands, "Ok, ok, I'll get serious, Sakura-Chan! But, if I get it right, you have to go out with me to Ichiraku's!"

Sakura smirked slightly, "That's if you win, Naruto."

Naruto grinned foxily. "Yes! Get ready, Sakura-Chan!" He got into a similar stance, "I'm going to win!"

* * *

He left and Hisana worried moved about. She was hoping that they never had to go on a mission like that again, but most importantly she felt a foreboding like something bad was going to happen soon.

"I'm probably just being paranoid," she told herself, standing in the empty dojo trying to mediate.

However, she could tell herself that over and over again until it became the truth, but we all know that it doesn't work that way.

"yes, just being paranoid."

* * *

"Well, it's rare, rare that you come to me, Shin." His back was facing Shin, but he seemed not to care.

"Cut the crap, I want some answers."

* * *

**Cut!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover! Whoa, guys/ gals, I never knew this idea would have so many people! Keep it up guys and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Summary: I think you guys already know by now... **

***Guys, did I do something wrong in last chapter? Well, on an irrelevant note I support crack pairings and cannon, but for fan-fiction I prefer to write crack pairings because of its randomness. But, I do cannon just the same, anyways; you see what I mean much later as this chapter starts it off leading through many events before the Naruto series. If you have questions, etc. review, pm me, I'll answer the best way I can. **

**Ok, so, last time I mostly focused on Shin alias Severus Snape, him receiving the curse seal from Orochimaru. Although, I know I probably had it happen to early, but that's ok for now. So, what will happen now? Enjoy oh and happy holidays!**

**_Chapter eight!_**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha the boy that nearly everyone fawned over just because he was the last Uchiha hated them all. Hated everyone, even his own renewed friend who had everything he _lost_.

She wasn't like majority of the female population of Konoha, no she was different. He doesn't even know why a few days ago he remembered that they used to be friends and became friends with her again. He knew his goal was getting revenge and he had no time to _bond_ with others, but perhaps deep down that's what he needed not a friend that could be a challenge to him, but a friend who would just calm him.

Being friendly to Hinata he had to be careful, really, really careful. He had to be because it was dangerous.

"Nice day isn't, Sasuke-kun," that soft chime, pleasant voice was Hyūga Hinata's and Sasuke paused only to look at the sky then back at seemingly nothing.

They were sitting on a bench next to each other.

"Hn. Hinata does your father- does he still," Sasuke clenched his clasped hands tighter, gritting his teeth, eyes downcast slightly as he was looking at nothing in particular. "See you as a failure?"

Hinata's head lowered as she smiled sadly, lilac translucent eyes blinking downwards as she clasped her fingers slightly twirling them around each other. "Y-y-yes, but h-he's right. I-I am an f-fa-failure."

One would call it crack on how they became friends so suddenly after three years of only having interaction through schoolwork, but life was a funny thing you could never predict which way it would toss or turned.

Sasuke somehow wasn't to surprise to hear that, but just had to know. She was a shy and timid girl who looked too fragile to be a ninja or pursued to be one.

'Hn, I see."

"I-I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-kun," Sasuke was quite perplexed. What was she sorry for? "I-I not s-s-s-strong enough a-and I-I-i-I c-c-couldn't help you; y-you must be so l-l-lonely and even back –t-then you must have been lonely." She spoke in the same manner she did when she was speaking about her father except that when Sasuke looked his eyes widen and his features were perplexing, she was crying.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. It's- Sasuke blinked away his emotions and his mask was somewhat back in place as he grabbed her wrist lightly. Hinata blinks away her tears that were going to fall once again and looked up perplexed and surprised at Sasuke's actions.

He held her wrist, speaking. "I- pausing, "am lonely. I need to take revenge for them, I need to avenge my clan," Sasuke tighten his hold on her wrist and barely missed her wince before letting it go. "Forming bonds will only hinder me."

Hinata rubs her wrist sadly. "What – I –don't –We just-just be-became fr-friends a-again. I-"

He blinked, eyes now looking up from his brooding thoughts, fist still clenched. "You (although somewhat and in her nature to be understanding) idiot understand me the most. The idiot who wants to be Hokage understands me."

His body was going to shake with laughter at that very statement, but he ended up just smirking. Uzumaki, Naruto an idiot and clown understood him, Uchiha Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun is n—not an idiot. His g-g-goals a-a-re ad-admirable." Out of his Percival vision he saw her blush lightly with a small smile twining her fingers in her usual fashion. Sasuke's features darkened slightly she had that shy look of admiration.

"Hn, he's still an idiot, but I guess so."

"E-eh! I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," Hinata started, startled. She didn't mean to sound as if he wasn't –"I didn't mean –

"Hinata," she stopped, lips parted softly; halted in her rant. His head was tilted oh, so slightly as he smiled/smirked. "I get it," then he straightens and stands, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"W-Where-? He turned over his shoulder, back turned, standing there. "Aren't you coming, Hinata?"

Hinata stood up, happy expression, "Hai."

Sasuke still with his back turned from her began walking with his hands in his pockets; head slightly lowered as his eyes were closed, a slight lopsided smile on his lips.

Having one that understood him might be dangerous, but at the moment he not yet out of the academy was ready to take on the dangers.

* * *

It was the weekend and Shin was in the teachers' lounge.

"H-hello. S-Severus;" Quirrel greeted with his usual splutter, "g-good day today, yes?"

Shin didn't even give the stuttering man a glance.

McGonagall eyes narrowed. Severus has greatly changed over the past ten years and it wasn't just his attire-strange it may be. A black robe with white edges and a sash and – merlin forbid open toed sandals!

"McGonagall, what is it?"

It was surprising how sharp he was, or how detached he could be.

"Aren't you going to answer, Professor Quirrel?"

"Irrelevant," was the curt, crisp reply. He then stood up leaving for the exit, "Now, if you excuse me, I must be going." He opened the doors stepped out only to see Leo.

Severus said nothing closing the door and gesturing the kid to follow him. "You want to tell me, why you aren't in your dorm room, Leo?"

Leo hesitated, "Well, sir." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the weekend -late Friday night, early Saturday depending on where you were, and took him a hell of a while to find the lounge- "I wanted to see my mother."

Shin snorted. "So, you came to me, however, it matters not I was heading out anyways."

They were walking down the halls and towards the dungeons. "Sir, can't we just leave now? Why must –

"Less questioning," Shin responded interrupting before Leo could finish. Shin opened the doors to the dungeons and entered; "I hate a lot of things, Leo."

Activating his Sharingan and using Kamui was more work with the curse seal of heaven and painful than it should be. "Sir," Leo called seeing Mr. Uchiha clench his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Shin straightened. "I'm fine. Let's move on."

* * *

Mr. Uchiha!" Megumi greeted cheerfully as she stood at the entrance to her home. She was a normal house wife just like Hisana except she had children and a business to help out with if her husband or elder sons needed it. "Leo! " She embraced her boy, messing up his already tussled black hair. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble, although it was only the first week of school."

Megumi gestured them in, but Shin declined and left for his own home.

"So, how was the first week of the magic school, dear?" Megumi asked her son pleasantly.

Leo grinned. "Awesome, everything _moved_. Nothing stayed still, mom! It was just as some of the fairytales say, look- he pulled out a card from one of the chocolate frogs from the train ride to Hogwarts. "This man here is our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

The picture of Dumbledore smiled and disappeared. "Oh, my, that's fascinating, dear."

"Sorry," he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I can only show you that for now, mom. Mr. Uchiha said I'm not allowed to do magic-something about being underage and that he would need to be there if I wanted to do magic without getting into trouble."

Megumi laughed lightly at her sons' expression. "It doesn't matter, Leo. I don't think I am supposed to know everything concerning magic anyways, after all; there is a reason we don't hear about it."

Leo grinned; his mom was so cool; "What for breakfast, mom?"

* * *

Hisana was happy to see her husband walk in, but he was madder than usual. "I," he spoke looking out the corner of his eye at the amethyst colored hair woman that was Hisana, his wife. "Need to be alone for a while. I'll be in the dojo."

Hisana's brows creased in worry, but nodded letting him sort it out with training.

Shin leaped through the air, swinging left than right in quick succession; kunai soaring like rotating disc as they soared towards the wooden post that held several target holes.

He was thoroughly pissed off.

_"Silly, pupil. Don't you get it you are weak. The years have been cruel to you, working as a teacher to a class that you have to hide who you are. Oh," he chuckled. "Don't look like that, Shin. The truth of it hurts I know, but I do not lie. When I have ever stopped concerning myself with your well-being, Shin?" Madara smiled through his mask that concealed his face. _

Madara, Tobi, he has many names including his Shishō never lied to him. Of course he nearly died by the man, but the man has never lied to him. His cousins were suffering with no one to help them and the blame was on them along with so many burdens. His own friend was a liar –no, that whole village consisted of liars!

~ Tsk, tsk, Shin-kun. Why, do you linger? When there is no need to. ~

* * *

Harold woke up to another nightmare with green light. He groggily sat up and reached out for his glasses; placing them on he sat for a few minutes before stretching and getting out of the four poster bed. Man, Hogwarts was the best! Yes, it was the best despite the little bumps in between.

Everyone was still asleep, yawn, "Well, I'm up; might as well go to the common room."

Harold quietly headed out the dormitory and headed towards the common room but would only be a few hours before everyone else woke.

* * *

Outside the academy they were friends the lot of them, Naruto and Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke. The perfect friend to each other however, in the academy the roles were toned down significantly. Their focus or more precisely the girl's focus was on the opposite boy even though they noticed the other one.

However, now was not the time to go into academy days, Uchiha Sasuke was running out of places to hide from his growing number of fan girls and the cherry bush were he would spend with Hinata was no longer an option. Sasuke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth; he had no time to silly himself with girls his goals came first.

Goal one: Kill Itachi.

Goal two: Revive his clan.

Now, one would say in order to revive his clan he needed women however, revival just doesn't mean that. It can mean many other things such as restoring back to its formal glory, and Sasuke was thinking of the other options because the female-population minus Hinata who wasn't running after him- Sasuke's lips thinned in a fine line and he smirked. Bingo, he found a solution; a long winded solution that could backfire on him and he could easily be rejected.

He sat out to find Hinata because he needed her and her clan in order to somewhat revive the Uchiha clan, or in retrospect create something completely new.

He was only eleven, but this was a long winded plan that could take years if he wasn't careful.

"Hinata," he stopped in front of a sweet shop where they were selling Hinata's favorite sweet, cinnamon buns. Hinata who was going to order after the people in front of her turned around.

"S-Sasuke –Kun," she greeted with a small smile, flush on her cheeks. Happy to see her friend; "nice to see you today," she stuttered out, twisting her fingers slightly.

"Hn, turn back around, Hinata or you will forget your cinnamon buns," Sasuke said casually.

Hinata flushed and quickly turned back around, buying her cinnamon buns before turning back to Sasuke who gestured for her to walk with him. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Sasuke broke that silence as they were heading for the swings.

Hinata sat on one swing while Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, pokerfaced. "Hinata, is your goal still the same as it was all those years ago?"

"E-eh, yes," Hinata answered wondering just where he was going with this. She was quite started. "I –I still w-want to change the Hyūga clan as its heir."

"W-why?" She stuttered out nervously, unsure.

Sasuke looked away awkwardly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "We will be ninjas someday after graduating from the academy." Sighs; turns to face Hinata dead serious. "Alone our goals aren't going to even reach the next stage, it could takes years for them to be fulfilled, but, I don't have that. I need to get stronger, you need to get stronger."

Hinata head cocked slightly, blinking at her friend. Was she hearing that right? This didn't sound like Uchiha, Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

Sasuke closes his eyes, breathing in slowly. "I'm fine. It's just, never mind."

"N-no, I- tell me, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata urged softly, cinnamon buns longed forgotten.

Sasuke eyes opened revealing dark, shimmering obsidian. "We put our goals together and work as one to complete them. "

"I-"Hinata faltered. 'Both would be completed even –no-no matter how we take to a-achieve them."

"Hn," a slight pink dusted his cheeks. "It helps that I like you."

Hinata was scarlet as she was spluttering and nearly dropped her long forgotten cinnamon buns. Sasuke caught them before they could hit the ground below.

"Hn, I don't need an answer now, just think about it. All I'm asking for is a chance," he said, waving his hand slightly before leaving the park and handing Hinata back her buns.

Hianta was somewhat woozy, she needed to think. Really, really think, hard before accepting any proposal. She admired him and Naruto-kun they never gave up and she smiled sadly they would make good friends.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," Naruto called the pink-haired girl as they were just leaving the ramen shop. "Why do you ignore me at school?"

Sakura faltered in her step. why did she? "I- Naruto. I don't be ignoring you, I'm trying to give you space, idiot," she said punching him on the arm lightly. "I mean you can't just have me as a friend you know?"

Naruto grinned. "Is it wrong for me to want you to myself, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura flushed, "Don't talk like that, stupid. I mean-she still was flushing. "I have a big forehead. Not even, Sasuke-kun –

Naruto cut her off. "And, I don't care for that; you know that, Sakura –Chan! You're pretty and smart and cool! You're amazing!"

That was nice, Naruto was a good friend and the only one who didn't pick on her when they were younger than they were now (besides Ino of course, but that changed when she began to admire Sasuke-kun).

No, no one had a crush on any one yet, they just admired the other for a quality in which they possess such as Naruto never giving up, or Sasuke-kun's perfect marks.

Sakura smiled, hanging an arm around his neck, grinning. "Well, if you keep that up, Naruto. You just might have me all to yourself."

Naruto foxy grin widen. That was enough for him.

* * *

Shin was still ticked off as he headed to retrieve Leo from visiting his family. "It's time already?" Megumi stated frowning. Then she sighed, "I supposed you have to then," hugging Leo she said, "Just come by when you can. Take care and don't cause Mr. Uchiha too much trouble, dear."

Leo grinned mischievously, that he couldn't promise.

They returned back to Hogwarts just as breakfast was ending and Leo scurried off after saying thanks to the potions master.

"Hey, guys," Leo greeted.

"Sleep in late," Ron said stuffing food in his mouth.

Leo grinned not saying a word.

"You guys coming with me to visit, Hagrid?" Harold asks, hoping that his friends would go with him once more to visit the giant.

"Sure." Leo answered as Ron muttered something intelligible through stuffing his face.

"How gross," Harold craned his head a little ways only to see the top Gryffindor first year, Hermione Granger scrunching her nose in disgust at Ron. "Must you do that every morning? It's disgusting."

* * *

**_Cut! _**


	9. Chapter

**Guys/ gals apologizes, know this is going to be very short n stuff, but didn't have anything really written not even after my graduation which was last weekend: D **

**WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS/ GALS' HAPPY HOLIDAY'S N MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

Sasuke didn't like anything anymore not since the incident, but perhaps just maybe he could like something like the gift wrapped in lilac paper.

He knew who it was from instant he saw the coloring of the wrapped gift. Normally he didn't accept gifts and left them in the streets, but this one was special as it was from his friend, Hinata Hyūga.

"Should I open it, or should I not?" He asked himself as he turned it her and there in his palm. "Humph... she would be disappointed if I didn't." Smirking he opened it and smiled.

Hinata wondered as she sat looking out her window if Sasuke opened her gift.

Someone was outside, but how could they passed the guards? Looking down she saw Sasuke who was smirking up at her.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Now, come down."

Hinata smiled he liked his gift. She already having the window open jumped out and landed on the ground. "It's courtesy so," Sasuke says smoothly. "I have to give you your gift."

Of course he did, his gift was the best gift after all. She accepted his proposal from a few months ago.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Naruto open up!"

Naruto opened his apartment door to find Sakura and grinned. "What brings you here Sakura-chan?"

"Baka, it's the holidays thought I come by."

"Oh," Naruto said, sounding down. "Yeah, I forgot." The truth was he never got anything on the holidays.

"Why so down, Naruto?" Oh, that's right. Sakura forgotten that, but maybe she could make it up. "Say, Naruto. Get dress, we're going out."

Naruto blinked; "why? Where are we going?"

Sakura refrained from hitting him. "Just go, do as I say, Naruto."

Naruto dressed and was ready faster than one could utter ramen. "Let's go."

In the end after spending time with Sakura, Sakura took him to the ramen shop. Smiled, but sighed in dejection at her wallet. It was completely empty. "Well, it was for Naruto. Plus he enjoyed it."

Running footsteps and yelling. "Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked, Naruto?

"Hey, here, I got you something for well," looks sheepish and embarrassed. "You know hanging out with me on the holidays."

Sakura was surprised. "You didn't have to Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Well a pretty girl deserves something nice."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

Hisana was ecstatic. It was the holidays. Of course shin never really celebrated the wonderful time of the year, well, not like a normal person anyways as he was more of person of action rather than telling.

I'm home."

"Welcome, home, Shin," she greeted, peeking him on the lips briefly.

"Hn," Shin mutters as he tilts her chin. "That's not enough, woman." Kisses her deeply before pulling away and handing her a silver small box; "I got you something this year. It has been a long time since I did such a thing-

Hisana smiled, nodding and taking the gift. "I have something for you too, but before that we need to go meet the Takani's."

"Hn," was her only reply.

* * *

Harold woke up on Saturday, Christmas morning to presents. A whole bunch of them!

"Why don't you open one mate?"

Harold nodded enthusiastically to Ron's suggestion.

"I think she sent, Leo some too," Ron said as he putted on his sweater.

Harold nodded, "Should we wake him up?"

Ron shrugged.

Harold left it alone.

* * *

Sasuke pulled away with a small smirk, watching Hinata blush.

"Y-you, K-kiss me?" Hinata was blushing harder as she stuttered the words.

"I did because I told you I like you and," Sasuke said. "It's thanks for accepting me."

Hinata smiled, Sasuke never was one to say thanks without a purpose.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Sigh, I told you this was going to be the shortest chapter. I know this doesn't say or have much in it, but I wanted you guys/ gals' to have something to read. Once again HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
